Lost Revised
by DDA
Summary: Ed and Al meet Roy's sister Lea and she knows a thing or two about the stone and more EDOC ALWINRY ROYRIZA
1. Chapter 1

This is the rewritten Lost... This is the first half of the story. I'm only going to make this two chapters but the chapters are going to be long. I dont have the time to put eveything up one chapter at a time so I'm doing it like this.

I don't own anything but Lea.

* * *

Ed and Al were sitting at a table outside of a small Victorian café, waiting for someone to take their order. Al looked at his brother,

"Brother, maybe we should just go somewhere else. I mean, we've been here for a while and we need to head to Central soon."Al looked over at the train station after he said this. Ed nodded and stood to leave, when he turned around there was someone standing behind him. Ed looked them up and down and saw that who ever they were, they weren't that much taller then he was.

"Excuse me." The person looked at Ed, that's when he saw that it was a girl. She had a hat on her head so he couldn't tell what color her hair was but he saw her eyes. Her eyes were light light green. She wore all black, paints, jacket, gloves, everything was black. Then around her neck was a choker with a sliver pendent hanging down on her neck .

The girl looked at Al then back at Ed,

"Your excused." She stepped aside and started to walk by when a voice stopped her,

"Hey, _shadow_, what are you doing here?" The girl turned to look at who ever spoke,

"Amy, I will tell you one last time, if you ever call me by my state name I'll kill you. The name's Lea. Do you understand me? So don't call me shadow, pipsqueak or shrimp!" The look in Lea's eyes made Ed and Al both shake with fear. Amy just looked at Lea,

"Come on, I have to have a pet name for you. What about spot, bean, shorty or dog... can I use any of them?" Lea glared and then moved to get closer to Amy. Amy took a step back when Lea pulled out a knife,

"I told you that I was going to kill you." Ed then grabbed a hold of Lea,

"Damn it, stop!" Lea looked at Ed,

"Why?"

"It's not right to kill someone."

"Says a state alchemist." Ed let go of Lea, Al was making sure that Amy was safe. Ed looked Lea in the eye,

"How did you know that I was a state alchemist?" Lea smirked,

"The name's Lea Mustang. Got the hint?" Ed's eyes grew wide,

"Roy has a sister?!"

"A little sister, but yes I am Roy's sister," Lea looked over at Amy, "You had best be grateful that these two were here or else you would be dead." Lea turned and took off down the road, never once looking back.

Al looked at his brother,

"Maybe we should call the colonel and tell him." Ed nodded and walked over to the closest phone. He dialed the number and waited. After a minute someone answered the phone on the other end,

"Hello."

"Mustang, I..."

"Full Metal, what happened?"

We, me and Al, we found your sister." There was a pause,

"Colonel, you still there?"

"Where are you?" Ed looked at Al,

"Armstrong City." The line went quite, then,

"Stay there and keep an eye on her. I'll be there as soon as I can. Make sure that she stays there."

"Okay." Ed hung up the phone and walked back over to Al,

"The Colonel wants us to stay here and keep an eye on her until he gets here." Al nodded,

"How do we find her though?" Amy sighed,

"She lives down the road. In the house that has rose vines going up the side." Ed nodded,

"Thanks." Him and Al ran off towards the house.

Lea walked in to her house and smirked, she slowly shut the door behind her. The lights came on and she looked to see who had turned them on. Lea touched the wall and leaned on it,

"Can I help you? You seem lost." The person smiled, they had on a black shirt and some black shorts/skirt. They shook their head,

"I'm not lost at all."

"Wonderful, I would hate to think that a homunculi got lost and didn't follow orders. Like good tools, Envy." Envy ran at Lea, Lea rolled her eyes and sent wires through the walls. There was a shield between Lea and Envy, Envy glared,

"You know that I'll get you no matter what you do." Lea sighed,

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from trying to kill you." Just as Lea said this Envy was impaled in the back by some of the same wires that Lea transmuted. Envy fought to get away but couldn't. Lea removed the shield so she could take a look. Envy glared at her,

"I'll get you for this."

"Oh, how so?" Envy smirked, Lea turned around and saw Lust.

"Shit." Lust went after Lea and cut Envy free as well. Envy kicked Lea in the chest and she flew through the door. Lea landed on her back in the yard. She looked up in time to see Lust coming at her. Lea jumped up, she moved out of the way at the last second, but didn't see Envy. Envy grabbed her and held her still, keeping her hands up so she couldn't transmute anything. Lust smiled,

"Now that you have quite fighting, maybe you will listen to what we have to say." Lea glared,

"Hell no! Why would I want to listen to something like you?!" Envy kneed Lea in the back, causing Lea to cry out.

"Listen or I do that to you again." Lea glared over her shoulder at Envy,

"Bite me." Envy looked at Lust who nodded. He forced Lea on the ground and started to beat her. After kicking her in the stomach,

"Are you willing to hear us out now?" Lea looked up at Envy, her face was covered in blood as was her shirt.

"Go to hell palm head." Envy kicked Lea again, this time sending her flying across the yard. When she landed she laid there for a few minutes before trying to get up. He hair fell over her face like a black curtain, her hat had fallen off at the start of the fight. Lea staggered to her feet only to fall to her knees when she started to cough. She looked up when the sound of hands clapping together was heard. The ground in front of Lea rose up and caused Envy and Lust to be knocked back a few feet. Lust looked at saw that Ed was there,

"The Full Metal brat." Lust looked at Envy, "Let's go." Envy looked at Ed,

"See you around, small fry."

"I"M NOT SMALL!!!" Envy and Lust took off. Al ran over to Lea,

"Lea... Lea, can you hear me?" Ed ran over and took a look, he kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on Lea's shoulder's.

"Lea?" Lea looked up, Ed gasped, she was out cold but was still forcing herself to keep moving. Lea then slumped forward, Ed wrapped his arms around her and gently picked her up. He looked at Al,

"We need to get her to a doctor..."

"Let's take her inside and see if there is anything we can do. Then when the colonel get's here we can take her." Ed nodded and the two of them walked in to the house.

* * *

Lea woke and saw that she was in the living room of her house. She tried to sit up but didn't get that far before crying out. Ed stood up and walked over to Lea,

"Don't try to get up." Lea glared at Ed,

"Why try when I can't." Ed smiled,

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"No." Lea rolled her eyes,

"What is your name?"

"Don't you know it?"

"I want to hear it out of your mouth, not on a piece of paper that I got from my brother."

"I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, and you are?"

"Lea Mustang, the Dragon Alchemist." Ed nodded,

"I called your brother, he's on his way to see you." Lea nodded a little,

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being kicked across the yard."

"We showed up."

"Lust and Envy ran off then?"

"Yeah." Lea sighed, she looked around and saw that Al was standing in the door way. She didn't move for a minute the looked at Ed,

"So you tried to bring the dead back, right?" Ed gasped,

"How did you know that?!"

"How else did a child lose his arm if he wasn't one of the children at a battle field. That and he's wearing a suite of armor, that's the dead give away." Ed nodded,

"Okay, I guess you're right. Yes we did, but we have our reasons why we did it." Lea shook her head,

"I don't care why you did it and I don't want to know why." Ed looked at Lea,

"What?"

"I've seen enough to know what you did and I don't care why you did it. It's not my problem." Lea tried to sit up again, Ed went to help he but she smacked his hand away,

"I do not need the help of a simple person like you!" Lea finally sat up and swung her legs over and proceeded to stand up. Once she was on her feet she looked at Al,

"Now that you have began to become a bother to me would you mind leaving?" Al shook his head,

"We can't leave you, the colonel said not to." Lea rolled her eyes,

"Right, tell me something, why would Roy bother being a brother to me now? Where was he when I needed him? He was off fighting in a war that had nothing to do with me, mom, or dad... so tell me, since you know him better, why does he care now?!" Lea walked out of the room and into the kitchen and sat at the table. Ed stood and followed her, he sat across from Lea,

"I don't know. That's something that your going to have to ask your brother, but I can tell you that he feels sorry about everything. He has a photo of the two of you sitting on his desk." Lea looked at Ed,

"What?" Ed nodded,

"I had asked about it and he said that it was the last photo that was taken before he left." Ed looked at Al,

"Al, do you want to stay here or do you want to get the colonel?"

"I'll go get the colonel brother." Al took off down the fixed hall, Ed had fixed it while Lea was out of it. Ed looked back at Lea and saw that she was looking out the window over the sink. She sighed,

"No matter how much I want to I can't stay mad at Roy. I want to hate him but I can't. He's the only family I have left, but I don't think that I'm ready to face him. He looks so much like dad." Ed didn't say anything. Lea stood, when she got to her feet she swayed a little. Ed jumped up and led Lea to the living room and laid her down. Ed looked and saw that she had blacked out. Ed didn't move until Al and Roy showed up.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Roy sat in the kitchen, Roy sighed,

"I don't know what has happened to Lea in the last few years but I know that it can't be good. Lea was about 10 years old when I left for the war, I didn't get back on time. So when I did get there Lea was gone and our parents were dead. I thought that she was too. A year later I saw her but she didn't look like the Lea I knew. She was cold and distant, like she didn't want anything to do with the world. She had an auto-mail arm, after I had confronted her she told me what happened. Since I didn't get home on time our parents just assumed the worse. Well that night, dad went off and, I guess tried to 'bring me back'. Lea had went down stairs because she heard something and saw that dad and mom were standing there. She ran down and asked what they were doing. She said that after that is something that she won't tell. She left after that and went to Rizenbul to get auto mail. She said that when she was there she met two boys, one was in a suit of armor and the other had an auto mail arm and leg." Ed looked at Al,

"Do you think that's her?" Al nodded,

"It could be. It's just, the girl that was there had sliver and red hair."

"Lea is able to change her hair color with alchemy." Ed nodded,

"It doesn't matter now. We need to take Lea to a doctor. I think that we could take her now, seeing as she's out cold." Roy nodded and stood up,

"Alright." He walked in to the living room and picked Lea up and started to carry her out the door. Al looked at Ed,

"Brother, I'm going to go and get Winry. We might need her to work on Lea's auto-mail." Ed slowly nodded,

"Al, is there something wrong?"

"No brother."

"Alright, I'll call and let you know what's going on." Al nodded and took off. Ed followed Roy to the doctor's office.

* * *

Ed and Roy were sitting in the waiting room, the two of them showed up with Lea over an hour ago. Since they've been there no one has said anything to them and Roy was starting to freak out. Ed was getting worried, not over just Lea but Roy as well. It's wasn't everyday that the colonel worried like he was. Ed saw a nurse and went to ask about Lea. He came back and sat down,

"Lea's doing okay. She just woke up and they have her on something for pain. Her auto-mail was damaged but other then that there isn't a lot of external wounds. As for internal, she has broken ribs, and a punctured lung." Roy nodded, but didn't say anything. Ed sighed and saw that Roy was still worried. About 30 minutes later one of the doctors walked out,

"Roy Mustang." Roy stood up and walked over to him. Ed stayed where he was. He was trying to figure out why Envy and Lust had attacked Lea. Roy came back and saw that Ed was looking at the floor, he looked lost in thought.

"FullMetal, what is it?" Ed shook his head,

"It's nothing." Ed didn't want to tell Roy what happened to Lea. He knew that he would have to sometime but not now. Roy knew that Ed wasn't telling him something but didn't push it.

"ROY MUSTANG!" Roy looked up and saw Lea standing in a door way. She had her black clothes on and had her hands on her hips. Roy sighed,

"What is it Lea?"

"I hate you. Why the hell are you here and why the hell did you bring me to this place?!" At that moment, Ed felt sorry for the colonel. Lea was pissed off, she walked over and stood in front of Roy.

"Lea, you needed help." Lea then slapped Roy across the face,

"BASTARD!! Don't pull the caring brother act now." Lea walked past Roy and out the door. Ed stood and looked at the colonel, then he went to follow Lea.

* * *

Lea walked down the road, she stopped when she saw that King Bradley was there. Along with the Brigadier General. Ed stopped running and stood next to Lea. Roy showed up and stood behind the two young alchemists. The Brigadier General looked at the three of them,

"You look surprised to see us, Flame, FullMetal, Dragon." Lea glared, _This isn't right. He's supposed to be dead. Scar killed him. _Lea glanced at Roy and knew that she was right. _Envy has to be the one, but why then, is Bradley standing there like nothing wrong. Is he in on it or are they forcing him to play the part of the fool?_ Lea glanced at Roy, then looked at Bradley, he had a small smile on his face. _He's in on it... he has to be._ Lea then thought back to a few years ago when she first learned about Envy and Lust,

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lea stood in one of the alleyways in Central, she was waiting for her teacher Moe to get there. She started to walk around, staying out of the main roads. She walked down a side road that was hardly ever used. She walked around the corner and saw that Moe was on the ground. He looked like he had been stabbed more then once and not with a normal blade. That was when Lea saw that Lust and Envy were there. She stayed and watched as Lust killed a Moe and a civilian. Lea turned and ran, she didn't stop until she ran into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Roy. Lea sidestepped him, said that she was sorry and ran the rest of the way to Moe's house to tell his wife what had happened._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Lea sighed, this was going to be hard. She couldn't just ask Bradley if he was human or not and she couldn't just go off and kill him. So that just left the Brigadier General, she had a feeling that said that it was Envy. There was only one way to find out. Lea pulled out a small blade and threw it at the Brigadier General. Envy had no other option but to change back. He ran at Lea, she easily moved out of the way. Lea grabbed him by the arm and flipped him on to his back. Envy glared at Lea,

"Let me go!"

"Say please."

"WHAT!?" Lea smirked,

"Where's your strength now. Why are you telling me to let you up? Why not fight back? Or is it that you can't?" Lea rolled her eyes, Envy looked at saw that there was a ring on her hand, on the ring was the transmutation circle that weakened homunculi. Envy moved the right way to get Lea to weaken her grip. He jumped up and moved away from Lea. Lea looked at Roy,

"For once, I think that we need to work together." Roy nodded,

"Don't worry." Lea nodded, Roy pulled his gloves on tighter. Lea took a breath and started forward. Roy snapped his fingers, Lea smirked. The flames came up, but not near Envy. They wrapped around Lea's auto-mail, Lea transmuted her arm into a blade and slammed into Envy. Envy started to cough up the red stones. He fell to his knees, he looked at Lea,

"Are you really going to kill me?"

"You're already dead, just this time... stay that way." Lea raised her arm and brought it down. Envy fell over on to his side. Lea got rid of the flames and turned her arm back to normal. She walked over to Roy,

"I have to give you credit." Roy shook his head,

"I wish that you didn't do this."

"Roy... don't start on how I live my life." Roy sighed,

"Alright, I won't say anything this time." Lea looked at Bradley,

"Are you alright?" He nodded,

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you and your brother. Now seeing as I'm here, Dragon, FullMetal, I have a job for you. I want you to go to Rush Valley and see if what people are saying is true."

"What are people saying?" Lea looked at Ed, he was looking at Bradley. To her it looked like he was studying him, Bradley smiled at Ed,

"That there is going to be a revolt." Lea nodded,

"Fine, we'll leave now." Lea started to walk towards the train station. Ed looked at Roy then followed Lea. Roy looked at Bradley,

"What is really going on sir?"

"What do you mean Mustang?" Roy shook his head,

"It's nothing sir, I just never heard of this; and seeing as FullMetal is in my command I thought that I would know about it." Bradley nodded,

"I see, well next time I will let you know." Roy nodded, he quickly saluted and bowed.

* * *

Ed and Lea boarded the train just as it was about to leave. Ed looked out the window and Lea was looking off into space. The Ed sighed,

"God I hate trees." Lea shook her head,

"There is an easy way to fix that?" Ed looked at Lea,

"Yeah, how?"

"Don't look out the window." Ed glared,

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lea looked Ed right in the eye,

"Don't you think that it's a little off that Bradley wouldn't do anything about Envy? It's like he was in on it." Ed looked confused,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lea leaned forward,

"Think about it Edward. Isn't it odd when the king himself goes and finds someone just to tell them to go somewhere; and don't you think that he would know that the Brigadier General was dead?" Ed thought for a minute,

"You have a point but he could have been forced to..."

"Play the fool, I already thought of that. Then why is it that the talk of a revolt just popped up and Roy didn't even know about it?" Ed shook his head,

"I'm not sure." Lea nodded, she leaned back and looked out the window. Ed kept looking at her. _What is this feeling I'm getting? I just met her so I can't be falling for her. I think that she isn't telling me something but what is it? Could it be about the stone? Or is it something else all together. _Lea closed her eyes,_ Should I tell him that Envy was his brother? I don't think that it would be right but... damn it... what is wrong with me?! I'm not supposed to care for anyone. I kill for the military... but why do I want to keep him safe and help him in anyway I can. What is wrong with me? _Lea and Ed both fell asleep on the way to Rush Valley.

* * *

Once Al was back home he went strait to the Rockbell house. Al just got up to the door when it opened. There stood Winry,

"Al what are you doing here? Did Ed break his auto-mail?" Winry looked around and saw that Ed was not there.

"Al, where is Ed?"

"He's with Roy and Roy's little sister. Ed should be getting his next mission by now." Winry nodded, she was happy to see Al but she also wanted to see Ed also. Something hit Winry all of a sudden.

"Al, Roy's sister doesn't happen to have auto-mail, does she?" Al nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I think that she was here when brother got his but I wasn't sure. Not only that but you might want to come with me. Lea might need you to take a look at her auto- mail." Winry smiled,

"Yeah she was here. Lea Mustang, she came here to get her auto-mail, when asked what happened she never said anything. You and Ed had to force her to lay down after she got the auto-mail. Not only that but she was the only one who wanted auto-mail made out of iron. It took about three days to do it. When we got it done she paid and asked us not to call her brother until she was on a train out of Rismbol. I would never forget it. Lea was just like Ed she didn't cry out or even whimper. The other thing that stood out about her was her hair. It was sliver with red in it, and it was very long." The phone started to ring, Winry went to go get it. Al went in after her, by the time he got in the room Winry had hung up the phone. She turned to see if Al was there,

"That was Roy, he said that Ed and Lea were sent to Rush Valley. They went there for a mission." Al nodded,

"Come on, we're going for a train ride." Winry smiled and went to tell her grandma where she was going. Al was at the door by the time Winry got there.

"Let's go!" with that Winry and Al made their way to a train that would take them to Rush Valley.

* * *

Ed and Lea stood facing each other in the hotel room,

"Edward, listen to me... this isn't right... who ever it is they want to know where you are at all times!"

"So what? It's nothing to worry about."

"Look just because Al isn't here doesn't mean that you can go off and do what ever you damn please. If that means sitting here and doing nothing, then sit and do nothing and let me do the job."

"I was sent to do a job as well."

"Yeah, you can, but you think about what's going on with your brother that you can't think strait! Don't you think that he can take care of himself and that you don't need to worry so much?"

"I know that Al can take care of him self, it's just that..."

"That you miss him! Get over it, he's on his way here now. I just called Roy and he said that he called Winry and that Al was there. He, more then likely, is on his way here now."

"Just stop it Lea! You don't get it.. He's my little brother, I have to worry for him! You don't even care about your older brother..." Lea froze, she looked at Ed with eyes full of hate,

"If that's what you keep thinking about me... that I don't care about Roy... you're wrong. He's my brother and I do care but I don't worry about him every time he's not near me. I didn't think that I had to worry like you just to be someone's sister! But, Ed, if I'm such a bad sister... let me tell you... you don't get the 'brother of the year award' so don't make me out to be the only bad one here."

"I haven't done anything..."

"Your brother is a walking suite of armor! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MY ASS!!!" Lea closed her eyes and took a breath, Ed saw that she was upset, but he didn't know why.

"Lea..."

"I'm going to go and sit at the docks. Do what ever you want. I don't care anymore." Lea turned and walked out of the room. Ed didn't move the sound of Lea's voice was ringing in his ears, _'I don't care anymore',_ it sounded hopeless and empty. Ed sighed, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. _Lea, I don't know what happened to you and your brother... but it must of been big to get you so upset. _

* * *

Lea sat at the end of the dock, _I shouldn't 've lost it like that. It wasn't fair to Ed and he doesn't know what happened between me and Roy. I don't think I should of said anything about what happened to Ed and Al. It wasn't my place to. _

* * *

Ed stood and started for the door, he was going to get Lea and try to talk things out with her. As soon as Ed opened the door there stood Al and Winry

"Al. Winry. What are you doing here?" Winry smiled,

"We're here to see you of corse. Why else would we be here?" Ed thought for a moment then,

"Auto-mail." Winry looked shocked,

"Ed, you know I would never pass up the opportunity to see you." Ed shook his head. Al looked around and saw that Lea was not there.

"Brother, where's Lea?" Ed sighed, he knew this was coming.

"We kinda got in to a fight and she just left. I'm going to get her now." Al stepped aside so Ed could go thru. Ed was out the door in a mater of minutes.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Lea, she was at one of the docks, like she said. Ed looked at her from afar, there was a small breeze, just strong enough to move her hair. Ed walked up to her,

"Lea, I'm sorry about what I said."

"You were right, I don't care like I should." Ed almost put his hand on her arm, but stopped,

"Ed, tell me, why is it that you can keep fighting for something that may not even be real?" Ed lowered his arm and looked at the ground,

"For Al. I have to for him." Lea nodded, Ed looked at her, "Why do you fight?"

"For Roy. So he can get to the top and make a difference." Ed nodded slowly,

"Okay, I get that, but why do _you_ want to fight? Why try to make a difference when you won't let anyone in and you won't tell anyone what's wrong?" Lea shook her head,

"I don't really know myself, I just know that I have to fight. I have to, no matter what happens, keep everyone at arms length." Ed put his hand on Lea's arm, she flinched but didn't move,

"Lea, are you feeling alright? You did just get out of the hospital and if you keep thins up you're going right back." Lea looked at Ed and nodded,

"I'll be fine. We should get back, Al and Winry might be worried about us."

"How did you know that they were here?" Lea smiled,

"Oh, I have my ways."

* * *

Ed and Lea walked in to the hotel room and saw that Winry was sitting on one of the beds and Al on the other. Lea looked at Winry and sighed,

"By the look of things you haven't changed much Winry. Just a little bit bigger." Winry looked at Lea and smiled,

"Yeah, but I'm not short." Lea shrugged ,

"I can't help that. I'm not done growing yet." Winry nodded,

"Alright, sit so I can take a look at that arm of yours." Lea walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. Winry stood and walked over to her and started to work. Lea looked at Ed and Al,

"The two of you need to hear me out. I don't think that anything is going on here. It there was then there would be talk out in the streets and there isn't." Al looked at Ed then at Lea,

"So your saying that this was all just a setup to get you and brother out here, but why?"

"I don't know about Ed, but I know that Bradley thinks I know to much about his secretary. I did some reading and found that she had died two years before the massacre started in a small town. Then the record said that she was the one that started the whole war by shooting that kid and that she died in the war. After that she is promoted after a year, and now works under Bradley. He's in on what ever is going on and it has to do with what the two of you are looking for." Ed thought for a minute,

"What a minute, Lea, what small town was it?"

"I don't know, that wasn't stated in the record." Ed nodded,

"What about Envy?"

"I killed him. You were there and you saw what happened."

"Could she be another homunculi?" Lea nodded,

"It is possible but I wouldn't put it past the military to be up to something. You know about Lab 5." Ed and Al nodded, Lea sighed and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel sick again, and it wasn't from the fight with Envy. Lea had been infected with red water over the last few years. She didn't have a severe case of it; but once in a white she would start to get sick and be sick for a few hours. This was bad, she couldn't fall ill here, not if she didn't want anyone to know. Ed watched Lea and saw that she was starting to gasp for air,

"Winry, are you almost done?"

"One more thing then I'll be done, why?"

"I need to talk to Lea alone. I was thinking that you and Al could go shopping together." Al nodded,

"That would be fun." Winry nodded as well,

"Alright then let's get going." She stood and walked over to the door, "I need to get some parts anyway." Al stood started towards the door, the two walked out and shut the door. Ed walked over and kneeled down in front of Lea,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Lea, You are sitting there gasping for air and you look like you're going to pass out... now tell me what's the matter... please." Lea looked at Ed, she saw that he was really worried about her. She closed her eyes,

"Red water." Ed's eyes grew wide,

"What?"

"I was working a case about a year ago. It involved red water, I had to work with the stuff and try to get it out of the water system of a city. I had had too much exposure to it that when I left the city I started to get sick a lot. At first I didn't know what was wrong, then I found out that the red water was reacting differently with me then with anyone else. So, I'll be fine in a few hours." Ed shook his head,

"You're going to see a doctor." Lea shook her head,

"Ed, there is nothing that they can do for me... there is nothing that shows up when they do the tests. I told you, reacting differently."

"How so?"

"I won't show up in my blood and the only times anyone knows about it is when I get like this..." Ed stopped Lea,

"Tell me later, you can hardly keep your eyes open." Lea shook her head,

"I'm fine." Lea fell forward, Ed caught her before she hit the floor. He turned her over in his arms and looked at her. She was asleep, Ed sighed and stood up with her. He walked over and laid Lea on one of the beds. She didn't move when he laid her down, Ed got a blanket and covered her up with it. Then he got a chair and moved it over to the side of the bed and sat down facing Lea.

* * *

Ed started to nod off when he heard Lea started to mumble in her sleep. Ed stood and put his hand to her forehead, Lea had a slight fever but nothing to really worry about. Ed tried to hear what Lea was saying but could only make out a few words. 'Mom, dad, Roy.' was all that Ed heard. Ed sat back down and watched Lea's face, she looked like she was in pain. After a little while Lea slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she saw that Ed had fallen asleep in the chair but she also saw that there was a bowl of cold water and a wet cloth in it. Lea looked at Ed and softly smiled, she thought about it for a minute, _maybe I should be a little nicer to him from now on. I don't think that I'm making this easy on him, maybe... that's it! _Lea took a breath and let it out. What she had in mind was going to take some time and a little effort on her part but it might work. Lea slowly stood and walked over to the table and wrote a note. She walked back over to the bed and laid it down where she had been laying. She looked at Ed then walked out the door.

* * *

Lea walked around in the back alleyways, she didn't want to run in to Al and Winry. Lea rounded the corner and saw Izumi and her husband Sig. Lea smirked, she had seen some of Izumi's teaching methods and wasn't very fond of them, but Lea needed to talk to her. She walked over and pretended to look at something. She kept an eye on Sig, Lea was a little worried about his size. He reminded her of Armstrong. Lea shook her head, that was one this that the world didn't need. Izumi saw Lea and walked over,

"Have you seen two boy's walking around? Alchemists?" Lea looked at Izumi,

"I don't know, I've seen lots of boys. What do they look like, Miss Izumi?" Izumi glared at Lea,

"Who are you?"

"Lea Mustang, I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth. This has something to do with the Elric's."

"What is it?"

"What happened the night that you lost your child? Did you try to bring him back?"

"How do you know..."

"I watched you teach Ed and Al from afar, it wasn't hard to see that sometimes you would look at the two like they were your own kids. Now tell me, what did you do with the body?"

"The gate." Lea thought for a minute, she then smiled,

"Thanks, you have no idea how you've helped me out. Now if Ed or Al ask, we never had this talk." Lea turned and walked off. Izumi stared after her, _I wonder what she is up to._

* * *

Ed woke up and saw the note that Lea had left,

_Edward,_

_Went in to town, I'll be back as soon as I can. I think I might of thought of something._

_Lea_

Ed sighed, he wished that Lea would of woke him up, he was worried about her. Ed stood and stretched, he looked around then looked at the door when it opened. Lea stepped inside. Ed shot her a glare,

"Where did you go?"

"Town, just like the note in your hand said." Lea had her back to Ed when she said that. Ed sighed,

"You should of woken me up."

"You needed to sleep. I was right, this is just to keep us busy. I asked and there are only about four people that know alchemy and only two would be good enough to start a small fight with a state alchemist."

"You know this how?"

"They started it."

"How did they start it?"

"They grabbed me, just leave it at that." Ed blinked a few times and shook his head,

"I think, for once, I'm going to do what you say." Lea sighed, she walked over and sat down in the chair that was at the table. She pulled a piece of paper towards her and started to write. Ed walked up behind her and looked at what she was doing. Lea shook her head,

"I'm writing to Roy."

"Why not just call him?"

"The lines could be jacked, I don't was to run the risk of Bradley finding out that I know what he might be up to. Besides, Roy and I have a code that we use, or use to use when we were little. No one in the military will be able to break it. I know that Roy still knows it." Lea was down with the letter by the time she was done talking. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She got another piece and drew a transmutation circle on it. She looked at Ed,

"Ed, this is the circle that is used to weaken homunculi. No one can go out and kill then like a human due to the fact that they are dead. The only time a homunculi is created is when an alchemist tries to bring the dead back to life. So when you and your brother tried to bring your mom back, you ended up with one as well as your teacher and a woman named Dante."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's my job to know. I'm normally the one that gets sent out to see what the problem is. So if I was working under Bradley when you tried to bring her back, then I would of been the one sent to see if you were still alive. Since I wasn't then you didn't get sent to a lab to be tested on."

"What?" Lea sighed, she stood and started to pace back and forth,

"You lived, when someone brings back what is gone, 9 out of 10 times, they die. You and your brother didn't."

"Okay, then what were you doing at the time?"

"I got my auto-mail around the time that you got yours. You and your brother had to fight to get me to stay and rest a little while." Ed thought about it,

"The girl that was there had..."

"Silver hair, right?" Ed nodded,

"So it was you. Alright, so now that I know a little more about you, will you tell me something else?"

"Depends on what you ask."

"What is the real reason that you are doing this?"

"I keep thinking that I need to be doing something, that if I don't help in some way, then I would turn out like my dad." Lea stood in front of the window,

"I don't know what Roy told you, and I don't know what he knows, but our family wasn't what everyone thought. Roy thought that our parents would take me no matter what... he was wrong about that. Our father always reminded me that I was nothing but a screw up, that I couldn't do anything with my life because I was a girl." Lea looked at the floor, "I remember, there was one time, he had went off and hit me. I was about five at the time, I went flying and landed in a heap on the floor. When I looked there was a print in the wall. He had hit me with enough force to leave a hole in the wall. I ended up with a few broken bones. After that, I stayed as far away from him as I could... Roy hated to see us like that, and he didn't know why. When that had happened, I knew that Roy wasn't there. Now when I think about it, I can't remember where he was." Ed walked over to Lea and put a hand on her shoulder, Lea stiffened. Ed leaned forward a little,

"I won't hurt you." Lea nodded and relaxed a little, she was still a little on edge. Ed slowly wrapped his arms around Lea,

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean what I said, I know that you care about Roy. If you didn't then you would ruin what he thought of his father." Lea took a breath,

"I use to think about it, just telling him everything, but then I see that he needs the lie more then the truth. I can't stand to see the ones I love in pain." Ed closed his eyes,

"You will lie to him because you don't want to hurt him." Lea didn't move or say anything. Ed put his chin on Lea's shoulder. They stood like that until Al walked threw the door. Lea and Ed broke apart and looked at Al and Winry, Al was looking at Ed,

"Brother, you won't believe it..." Al looked over his shoulder, Sig was standing behind him. Ed turned and ran towards the window. He got it open and Lea pulled him away. Izumi jumped in, she looked at Ed,

"Didn't I teach you anything?! Now where is Al."

"Miss." Al stood strait. Izumi put her hand on the back of her head,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I want to thank you for leading us here, do you know where I can find Alphonse?"

"Well, I'm Alphonse." Izumi nodded,

"Right, of course you are, as I was saying..." Izumi stopped nodded, Lea hid a smile behind her hand when Izumi had Al pinned on the floor.

"So what, your hiding now, don't worry. I've heard of my students breaking away from everything I taught you and be coming scum of the state." Lea's eyes widened,

"What the hell... so to you anyone that works for the state is scum, is that it?! Don't think yourself all high and mighty just because you are back home." Izumi looked at Lea, she glared,

"I don't act 'high and mighty'."

"Right, and I'm really queen of Spain, bull shit." Ed looked at Al and mouthed, _what's Spain?_ Al shrugged. Izumi shook her head,

"I don't know, but these two will be going with me." Lea stepped in front of Ed,

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't try to tie them up. It would be a waist of time." Izumi nodded,

"Fine." Izumi walked out of the room, Lea looked at Ed,

"Some teacher." She followed Izumi, Ed and Al were next to leave and Winry followed. Sig walked out, as he did he took a look around and saw that there was nothing in the room, no bags, nothing.

* * *

Lea sat next to Ed on the train, Al and Winry got a compartment by themselves. Lea leaned back and closed her eyes. Ed looked at her,

"We might as well make the best of this."

"You think?" Ed rolled his eyes,

"I hate this as much as you but this is what we have to do." Lea opened her eyes,

"I know, I just don't want anyone getting close to me ever again."

"Again?" Lea sighed and leaned forward,

"When I was little, my brother never did let me down, he was there when I needed him to be and he was there even when I didn't need him to be. I didn't use to be like this, Roy knows what happened with our parents and me. For a while he thought that I was lying to him, I didn't blame him. I never was a good child, I always ran off and went into the woods. I got tried of hearing mom and dad yell in their bedroom at night. I would jump out the window and run off. I'd be gone for two or three days. When I'd get back mom didn't talk to me, dad didn't talk or look at me. Roy on the other hand, he always would ask me what I heard and tell me what it meant." Lea sighed, "It was something that I could always count on was him being there. Then he just left, never said anything to me, I just woke up and he was gone." Ed nodded,

"I don't know what it was like, but my mom left."

"She was able to see you when she died wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not the same, Roy left in the middle of the night. He said goodbye to our parents but not to me." Ed didn't say anything. After a while Lea leaned back and closed her eyes, a few minutes later she was asleep. Ed put his arm around Lea's shoulders and pulled her over so she could lean on him. Ed started to fall asleep then.

* * *

Ed woke up sometime before Lea, he didn't wake her. Ed watched her for a while. The train stopped when Lea woke up, she stood and looked at Ed,

"How long were you awake."

"Not long." Lea looked at Ed for a minute then nodded. She reached up and grabbed her bag, Ed still didn't know how she got it on the train with out anyone knowing and she wasn't going to tell him. Ed stood and took her bag from her, Lea glared at Ed and grabbed the bag and walked out the door. Ed sighed and followed her. They walked off of the train and on to the station, there stood Al, Winry, Izumi, and Sig, Ed smiled when he saw Al but then frowned when he saw the look in Izumi's eyes. Lea rolled her eyes when Winry started to laugh,

"Looks like you didn't kill each other." Lea and Ed both glared at Winry. Lea shook her head,

"Wow, who knew that a blonde could be as smart as Winry." Winry stopped laughing and looked at Lea, Lea was looking over at two people that were watching them. They didn't stand out but she had a bad feeling about them. Lea took a step towards them, Ed grabbed her arm. She looked at him,

"What?"

"Don't start anything here, Lea."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to start now, I think that who ever they were got the point." Ed shook his head,

"You and your brother, you two are really hard the understand." Lea sighed,

"Not as hard as you and your brother." Ed rolled his eyes, Izumi turned and started to walk out of the station, everyone else followed her.

* * *

On the way to Izumi's the group ran into Mason, someone that Ed and Al met when they were younger and students of Izumi's. While Ed, Al, and Mason were talking Lea stood back, she was on edge. Lea kept getting the feeling that they were being followed and she didn't like it. Izumi watched Lea, saw that she was on edge and made a note to ask what was wrong later.

* * *

Once everyone got to Izumi's Ed and Al had to go with her, Lea went out on the roof and just sat there. She was watching to see if there was something going on. She wanted to know if weather or not she was losing her edge.

* * *

Lea was still on the roof when Ed, Al, and Izumi got back, Ed walked in to the house and went upstairs, he found the only window that lead to the roof. He saw that it was locked from the inside, Ed was going to ask Winry how she got up on the roof. Winry walked in to the room, she looked at Ed and said,

"She climbed up there, something about her edge." Ed nodded and opened the window. He climbed out and walked over and sat down next to Lea, she didn't move.

"What is it that you want Ed?"

"What are you doing up here?" Lea sighed,

"I get this feeling that we're being followed and I don't like it." Ed put his arm around Lea's shoulders,

"You worry to much." Lea stood up,

"I've been told." She walked over to the window, "We should get to bed, before Izumi beats you up anymore." Ed glared and stood, he saw that Lea had a small blush on her face. Lea jumped in and went to the room that Izumi said that she could have. Ed went to his and Al's room and laid down. He looked at the ceiling and thought, _what am I going to do? I think that I'm falling in love with her, but she won't let anyone get close. She needs to talk to Roy and he need to tell her everything that happened. _

* * *

Lea sat by the window, she was thinking about Ed, _why is that I don't want to move away from him? Am I falling in love with him or am I already in love with him? Does he feel the same? _Lea stood and walkedover to her bed, she laid down and was asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

Lea woke up and went down stairs, Winry was sitting alone at the table, she looked and Lea,

"Ed and Al went with Izumi, Izumi will be back later but Ed and Al will be gone all night." Lea nodded and sat down. Winry shook her head,

"Not the morning type?"

"No, Roy isn't either, but he has to have coffee or he will go nuts." Winry put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"Come on, you have to tell me about it." Lea sighed,

"About a year ago, Riza found out that Roy is a bitch when he doesn't get coffee, he lit all of his paper work on fire and tried to sleep in the office. When Riza tried to walk in the room he would light something on fire so she had to go and get some water to put the fire out with. She finally just gave up and sent him home and told him not to come back till the next day." Winry shook her head,

"You don't know fire alchemy, do you?"

"No, I base in water, but I mostly am a general alchemist."

"General alchemist?"

"Like Ed and Izumi, I don't stay with one element. Ed can use water, fire, earth, metal, and just about anything else around him. Roy on the other hand, he can use other items but not to the extent that Ed and Izumi can, and Ed can't use fire to the extent that Roy can or water to the extent that I can. I know that Roy couldn't use water alchemy for anything, he tried to get it to go it to the air but all he got was it to make a wave." Winry nodded,

"So you can use water, can I see?" Lea nodded,

"Sure, I don't care." Lea looked at Winry's glass, inside was some melted ice. Lea put her hand over the glass and lightly tapped the glass, the water and ice came up out of the glass and in to her hand. Lea took her other hand and covered the ice, a minute later she sat on the table a small bird made out of the ice in the glass. Winry looked at it, then at Lea,

"That's net, but where is all the light that supposed to go with it?"

"I learned to use alchemy that had anything to do with water with out showing anyone, that means, no light." Winry nodded,

"Okay, now where's the water?"

"It's was froze to make that." Lea picked up the bird and turned it back in to the ice cubes and water. Lea put it back in to the glass. She looked at Winry,

"Don't tell Ed that I can do that. I want to tell him myself should he ask." Winry nodded,

"Don't worry, I won't." Lea nodded and stood up,

"I want to go and take a look around town, I'll be back later." Winry nodded,

"Okay, don't do anything." Lea walked out and went to the island where Ed and Al were.

* * *

Lea made her way to the island, she saw that Ed and Al were on one side of the island on the beach, it looked like they were getting fish. Lea swam to the other side of the island. She swam far enough away that she wasn't seen by Ed or Al. Lea got on to the island and went to the center, she saw that there was a boy. Lea walked over to him and grabbed his arms,

"Who are you?"

"I don't know." Lea let go of one arm and reached in to her pocket, she held out her hand.

"Eat this." The boy looked at her hand, in it was a small red stone, he look at Lea,

"Why?"

"I need to be sure on something." The boy nodded and look the stone. He ate the stone, Lea watched and saw that his eyes were starting to change. They went from being dark to purple, Lea sighed,

"I'm sorry for this." Lea pulled out a knife that had a transmutation circle on it and killed the boy. As Lea walked away she whispered,

"I didn't what was best for you, you would have never been happy with the life on one of them...Wrath, I know that you are better off. One day, you can be with your mom again." Lea then made her way back to Izumi's.

* * *

Lea walked in and saw that Izumi was there, she looked at Izuni,

"Waiting on me?" Izumi nodded,

"I want to talk to you." Lea nodded,

"Then talk."

"What are you on edge about?"

"I think that Ed and Al have someone or something after them and now that I have to go with them, I get the feeling that the two of them are being watched by someone."

"Alright, now tell me, why are you so opted to keep Ed and Al from knowing?"

"I not, I think that they know, they just don't act on it." Izumi nodded,

"That's what I want them to do, think before they act."

"Then why are you so mad at them for doing what they did?"

"They are children..."

"Ed lost that title when he tried to being his mother back to life." Izumi sighed and nodded,

"You're right, but tell me one thing. How were they doing on the island?" Lea smirked,

"I know that I walked past you, and that you could see them. I wasn't there to see if they were alright or not. I had work to do."

"Like what?"

"You tried to bring your child back to life at the gate, after bringing it back you saw that it wasn't your baby anymore and tried to put it back in to the gate. Did you ever think that if you would of given that thing red stones and raised it like a human then it would grow up like a human, age like a human, and one day die like a human. You didn't, so I went to take care of what ever it was that you made."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed a homunculi, one that was more then likely your son when it was human." Izumi shook her head,

"How?"

"I think that when Ed and Al opened the gate them Wrath went out or someone knew when they were going to open the gate and did it at the same time." Izumi nodded after a minute,

"I think that you might of done the right thing."

"I know that I did the right thing, for both your son and the Elric's."

* * *

Lea sat outside one of the windows watching Ed and Greed fight, she was there to make sure that Ed didn't get hurt and didn't get far into it. Lea sighed, after her talk with Izumi she left and said that she was going to stay somewhere else for the time being. It's been days since Lea had seen Ed, she heard that he was going to be here so she came to see what was going on. Lea opened the window and jumped in, she was behind Greed so he didn't see her and Ed was keeping his eyes on Greed so he didn't see Lea. Lea came up behind Greed and pulled out her knife, Ed saw her and went to keep Greed from finding out that she was there. Lea stabbed Greed at the same time as Ed. The two of them pulled back and stepped away from Greed. He fell and looked at Ed, he told Ed everything that he knew.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"They ran the show for too long." Greed looked at Lea,

"I didn't hear you, you must be that alchemist that everyone is afraid of... Lea Mustang... Dragon..." Lea nodded,

"I'm her, I hope that you will be better off, Greed, or Michel. What ever you want to be called."

"How do you... know my... real... name?"

"I'm meant to know." Greed then start to shudder and he rolled on to his side, Ed tried to shake him,

"Greed...Greed... no, I can't kill you... you're supposed to be the best defense... I can't kill you..." Lea walked over and put her arm on Ed's shoulder and kneeled down next to him,

"Ed, you need to know that he is better off now. Living the way he was isn't living. You gave him a chance to feel love and pain and all of those things that he would of never felt before. So now is the time to harden your heart, cry for him later, but not now. Michel wouldn't want that." Ed nodded and stood up, he looked at Lea. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, she didn't move. Lea slowly wrapped her arms around Ed, she could feel that he was trying to hold it in. After a minute,

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed to send the letter to Roy and I thought that if I wasn't with you then who it was that was following me would leave you alone."

"Don't ever do that again, I was worried." Lea made Ed look at her,

"The only time you need to worry is when I don't come back after a few days. Ed I promise you, I will come back." Ed nodded,

"I know you will, I just don't want you to go." Lea smiled,

"You worry too much." Ed smiled as well,

"So I've been told." Lea shook her head,

"Ed... I think that I can get your brother's body back from the gate."

* * *

Roy sat in his office, he was looking at the letter that Lea had sent to him. He smiled that she used the code that they had made up when they were little, but he wasn't happy about the contents,

_Roy,_

_Something's going on. I don't know what but I need to know if Bradley is still in central. I saw him while I was in Dubleth. I'll tell you later why I'm here. The whole thing about Rush Valley was a lie, only four people know alchemy in the whole town. Not a lot to worry about._

_You should meet Ed and Al's teacher, she is evil. Reminds me of you when you don't get your coffee. I 'm having problems here, I need you to find out if Bradley sent someone to keep an eye on Ed, Al, and me. I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching us._

_Keep an eye out for red stones, they're lesser types of the stone that Ed is looking for. Some alchemists will try to use them to amp up their alchemy. Keep an out and watch out. I'll see you when I get there, don't light Riza on fire,_

_Your sister,_

_Lea_

Roy looked out the window and sighed, Bradley never sent anyone to follow them so someone else was up to it and Bradley never left. Roy sighed and looked back to his desk, besides the letter from Lea was a letter from Bradley sating that he had to go and 'help' out a town that was in a civil war. He was smarter then that, Archer was going, there was something else going on. Roy closed his eyes and thought back to when he had just got home from the war.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**A tall, dark haired man walked up the steps to his home, the steps that, just minutes before, his sister ran down. The man stopped and looked around, it was quite, **__Lea must be in the woods again. __**Roy shook his head and opened the door. He looked and saw that there was blood everywhere, Roy saw his mother and went to her, he kneeled next to her and saw that she looked like she was ripped from the inside out. Then Roy noticed that she was breathing,**_

"_**Mom... mom, can you hear me... hold on... I'm going to get some help..." **_

"_**Roy... tell... Lea... sorry..." She was gone, Roy started to reach out but froze when what was left of his mother started to disappear. Roy moved away and just watched. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Roy stood and walked out of the room, he walked past Riza who was about to stop him till she saw the look on his face. Roy walked out of the base and started towards home. All the way there was thinking about how sorry he was about not ever telling Lea what their mom said and that he just left without telling her anything.

* * *

"Ed, I can get your brothers body back."

You what?!" Lea nodded,

"I can, but it's going to take some time and I have to leave for a few days." Ed shook his head,

"I'll go with you..."

"Ed, where I'm going, you don't want to go. I'll need some time but I can do this." Ed slowly nodded,

"Alright." Ed and Lea broke apart and Ed went to find Al, Lea walked over to the desk and took a look. On top was a pile of ash, that was where the bones were. Lea looked everywhere and only came up with a letter, she sighed and opened it and started to read. After a minute she sat down on the stairs and just looked at the letter, she kept reading the same thing over and over,

_**I love you, Dante.**_

_**Hohenheim**_

_Hohenheim is Ed's dad, why is he writing to Dante and why is the letter dated back over a hundred years ago, unless... that's it! _Lea jumped up and ran out of the house, she had to get to Roy and fast. If she was right then something bad was going to happen.

Scar was walking away from two boys when one yelled,

"You will never be welcomed by Ishbala!"

"I am a sinner, I would have never been welcomed in the first place." Scar kept walking and didn't look back at the two boys.

**TIME SKIP (Ed and Al are in the town next to Lior with Archer and Roy.)**

Lea walked in to the town where Roy was at, she got a feeling that Ed and Al were there. She then heard someone talking and stopped, it sounded like Ed,

"What's going on here?"

"Just a peace keeping, that's all." Lea glared at the wall, Archer was here. _Damn it, of all times to have to hear him. _Lea walked in to the building and looked for the room that they were in. She found it and the door was open,

"The day I joined the military they tied a rope around my neck, I have to do what they say Al."

"Not unless I allow it." Everyone turned to look at Lea, Archer smiled,

"What are you talking about?" Lea sighed and walked over and stood in front of Ed,

"As a state alchemist I out rank Ed, as a bounty hunter I out rank you, and as part of the military operations captain I have last say on every state alchemist that is of the rank Major." Archer glared at Lea,

"It doesn't give you the right to come here and try to take over what we are doing!"

"No, but it is my job to make sure that Kingsley is sent back to lock up, before he is sent out. Now don't take me as a fool Archer, your job and life are on the line. Call off what you are doing and let me take care of it. If you don't I won't think twice about killing you where you stand." Archer thought for a minute then nodded,

"Alright, I'll call everything off, you have only four days to get done what needs to be done. After that, I take over." Lea shook her head,

"No, you are on the next train that will take you to King Bradley and you will be put before the jury for treason."

"What is this?"

"You aided in allowing an alchemist killer escape. You have no title and you have no rights. Armstrong will be taking you to the train and someone _**I **_know will take you to Bradley." Archer opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything came out,

"You bitch!" Archer lunged at Lea, Roy snapped and lit Archer. Lea took a step away and then used her alchemy to put the fire out. She looked at Roy,

"I guess I owe you one." Roy kneeled down next to Archer,

"You ever try to hurt my sister again, I'll be sure you can't walk for a week." Armstrong walked in and looked at Lea,

"I heard what was going on... Lea... you are a blessed person to be around." Lea rolled her eyes,

"Okay, okay... that's enough. I want you to take Archer to the train station and then wait for this man to show up," Lea handed Armstrong a photo, "He will make sure that everything's alright." Armstrong nodded, picked up Archer and left. Lea looked at Ed,

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Lea nodded,

"I need to talk to you two." Ed nodded, Lea turned and walked out. Ed and Al followed her, they walked in to another building that had nothing in it. Lea looked at Al,

"You can tell Marta that she can come out now." al lifted his helmet and Marta jumped out, she looked at Lea,

"How did you know I was there?"

"The way Al sounded when he walked, before you could tell that nothing was inside, but when you were inside he sounded heaver." Lea looked Marta up and down, _to think that she's a chimera. She looks so human and acts human. _Ed grabbed Lea's arm and started to pull her away from the out two,

"Ed, what the hell are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Lea sighed and let Ed pull her away. Once they were on the other side of the room Ed let go of Lea,

"Why didn't you tell me that you got the last say in what I did."

"I didn't want you to know. It was just better if you didn't."

"Why's that?" Lea looked at the ground,

"Because of me, you spent more time going places that I thought would help you, but all I did was hurt you and make it where you couldn't get what you were looking for sooner. I made sure that you never got sent to war and that you never had to kill anyone..." Ed shook his head,

"Lea, you tried, and now that I know I'm grateful to you and I want to thank you for helping us." Lea sighed,

"Ed, I need one more week and then I can get you and your brother back to normal." Ed nodded,

"Alright, just don't kill anyone."

"I don't need to, the stone was already made and I can get a hold of it, but I need to be somewhere I won't be bothered and where no one can get to me. I know where to go. So I'm going to have to go and take care of things in the town and then leave." Lea reached in to her pocket, she held out a letter that had **Roy **written on the front, "All that I want you to do is give this to Roy for me." Ed took the letter and put it in his pocket,

"Alright, get going then." Lea nodded and walked away.

* * *

Lea walked in to the town and looked around, she saw that there was a woman in white walking around. Lea followed her to a small house and watched her walk in. Lea stood there for and few minutes then walked up and knocked on the door and walked in. The woman looked at Lea, Lea saw that there were two other people in the room as well, one was another woman and the other was Scar. Lea smiled,

"Hello, Scar." Scar looked at Lea,

"Who are you?"

"Just someone that came here to deal with you before the military does." Scar shook his head,

"I don't understand."

"You really thought this out, your going to clear out the town before the military gets here and then kill them. You're going to try to create a stone and you're going to kill the one group of people that you hate the most. It's a good plan, but you didn't think about what they might have been planing. As for me, I know how and where to get the stone with out killing anyone and I can't let you kill anyone without just cause."

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Lea Mustang, the Dragon Alchemist, Bounty Hunter and Assassin for the state. I am also the military operations captain." Scar took a step closer to Lea,

"So it's because of you that my home was attacked..."

"At the time of that war, I was nine and losing my arm because my father was an ass and didn't know when to stop drinking." Scar looked at Lea, they just watched each other then Scar nodded,

"Okay. I know what you're trying to do, but I can't let you try to stop me. I have to do this." Lea shook her head,

"I was afraid of that..." Lea didn't take notice of the other woman, Lyra behind her. When she did, Lyra had knocked her out.

* * *

Ed walked out of the building and went to find Roy. It didn't take long to find him, Ed walked over to him and held out the letter,

"Lea went ahead, she wants me to give you this." Roy looked at Ed and then at the letter. He slowly took the letter and opened it. He started to read it, after a few minutes he sat the paper on a table and left the room. Ed picked up the letter and started to read,

_Roy,_

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. I know that if I were to tell you what I was going to do then you would try to talk me out of it. I know that Ed and Al will also try to talk me out of it. When they find out what I have to do to get the stone. I'm doing this for them so that they can go back to the life they had. The two of them don't have to stay like me. The military is all I have and I am willing to live with that. That's all I'm going to have when I die anyway. Roy, a few years ago I contracted red water poison. Ed and Al know about it but they don't know how bad it is. I think that if I get the stone and use it to help Ed and Al then the alchemic reaction will help get rid of what's wrong with me. I'm sorry that I'm not brave enough to tell you this to your face. Roy, I care for you and I want you to know that no matter what happened I still love mom and dad. I love you as well. You're my brother and I will always be there for you. I want you to keep an eye on those boys. I'll be back as soon as I can be. Send the boys home sometime. They need to get away from you for a while. You're starting to rub off on Ed._

_Lea_

* * *

Lea woke, she was tied up to a chair. She looked at saw that the two women were there but Scar was gone. Then Lea heard the sounds of something blowing up.

"Let me go." One of the women looked at Lea,

"Rose and I can't."

"You have to, Scar is fighting a man that went off and killed his own men. He's crazy and he will use any means to win. If you want to help Scar, for whatever reason, then let me GO!" Rose nodded and walked over to Lea. She untied her and then backed away.

"Rose says to be careful."

"How about Rose talk, what ever happened won't go away just because you don't want to talk about it. I know about your kid and I have some idea as to how you got him. As for you Lyra, shut up." Lea walked out and went to find Scar.

* * *

Lea found Scar, but saw that Al was there as well,

"Al, what are you doing here?" Just as Al was about to say something Kimbley grabbed a hold of Al.

"You're going to make the perfect bomb." Al screamed, Lea ran over and pulled Al away from Kimbley. She looked Al over and then bowed her head. Al was laying on the ground and saw that Lea was upset,

"Lea, what's the matter?"

"Al, I can't help you. I was too late." Scar came out of nowhere,

"You can get the stone for this boy, then go and do it. I'll work on keeping him alive." Lea looked up,

"What?"

"Go and get the stone." Lea thought for a minute, she then looked at Al,

"Al, you're going to have your body soon, I will be back with the stone and then you and Ed can live your live your lives like you are suppose to." Al nodded,

"I trust you." Lea nodded as well, she stood and looked at Scar one last time before running off.

**

* * *

**That's the first half of the story. I will put up the next part when I get at least one review. That's all I want. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter. Hope everyone likes it.

Thanks to EdwardElricsFan4Ever for the first review!!!!

**This chapter is based mostly on Lea. Ed, Al, and Roy follow the show just the same from the point where Scar turns Al in to the stone till Ed is dancing with Rose in the under ground city.**

* * *

Lea walked in to a small room and looked around, there was a love seat, a fire place, a coffee table, and a few other things all around. She walked over to the coffee table and looked at the top, there was a faint transmutation circle on the top of it. Lea took a deep breath and laid one hand on the top of it, there was a glow of golden light and then Lea was gone.

* * *

Lea stood in another room, this time she was dressed in a old looking dress and her hair was down. She looked out the window and sighed,

"This is going to be hard." Lea walked out of the room and went to the town square. She saw that the town that she was in was called Transylvania. Lea looked around and saw who it was she was looking for, it was a man no older then 19 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Lea walked over to him and smiled, she greeted him in his native language,

"Hello, I need you to help me, and I was hoping that you would be able to." The man looked at Lea,

"Who are you and what can I do for you?"

"I'm Lea and I was wondering if you had what I ordered." The man nodded,

"Yes, I do Miss Lea. Will you tell me who the lucky man is that is going to get this ring?" Lea smiled at the man,

"Now if I told you now before I give it to him that will cause bad luck." The man nodded,

"You're right, we don't want that now do we." The man pulled out a small box and handed it to Lea. Lea took it and opened the box. Inside was a small sliver band that had a spot for a stone it be placed. Lea looked at the man,

"This is better then I was expecting. You out did yourself." The man smiled,

"Anything for you Miss." Lea paid him,

"I will be sure to send everyone I meet to you." The man nodded and walked away, Lea walked back into the house that she was in. She looked in the mirror and shook her head. She walked over to one of the tables and lifted the top. On it was a small circle. Lea touched it. The golden light appeared and Lea was gone again.

* * *

Lea stood and looked around, she was in the same room that she started in. She looked out the window and saw that it was just getting to be light. She sighed, _More then 24 hours there. I felt like an hour at the most. I need to find him as soon as I can. _Lea started to walk out when she saw something on the floor, she walked over and picked it up. Lea just looked at what was in her hand it had been her mother's ring. Lea sighed, the whole time she was standing in her least favorite place. Lea dropped the ring and walked out, _I will never be back here again. _Lea walked down the road and headed to the one place where he would show up soon.

* * *

Lea stood behind a stone wall in the middle of an abounded train station. She had nothing but her paints and an small shirt on. Her arm weren't covered and she was looking at the dragon tattoo that she had. The tattoo was blue except the eyes, they were red stones. Lea had parts of the stone the whole time and now that she had the last part she was going to put the stone together. Lea pulled out a piece of chalk and drew the Ouroboros sign on the ground. Then she placed one piece of the stone on it. Lea stood and moved over and drew another Ouroboros sign and then took a knife and pried the pieces of the stone from her arm. Blood dripped down her arm but she didn't bother with it. Lea placed one part on the sign and then went to draw another one and place another one on the sign. Lea looked at her work, the signs were facing each other, like a triangle. Lea took a step forward and stood in the center. She kneeled down and placed her knife on one of the signs, she placed her hands on the other two. After a few minuted there was a gold light, then it turned black and then red. Lea had her eyes closed, then she screamed. Lea was using her body as an anchor to keep the stone from going out of control. She opened her eyes and instead of them being dark like before, they were white and turning red.

* * *

After a few hours working to put the stone together, Lea was done. She held in her hand the completed stone. The stone was about the size of a large ruby. Lea smiled and put the stone in a box. She leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

Ed looked out the window of the room he was in, _Lea, I hope you're okay._

Al watched his brother and saw that he was having a hard time trying not to go and find Lea, _Lea, hurry back for Ed, he needs you._

* * *

Lea woke and stood up, she checked to see if the ring was still there. She saw that is was and smiled. Lea then looked around and saw that there was no one around and took off. She need to find Ed before Dante did.

* * *

Lea found herself in the under ground city, she knew the story. Years ago the city had been forced under by alchemists and Central was built on top. Lea heard music and started to follow the sound. A few minutes later she stood in front of a cathedral, Lea opened the doors slowly and went in. She saw that no one knew that she was there. Lea went and hid behind one of the pillars and looked at Rose and Ed dancing. After a few minutes Lea stepped around the pillar and leaned on it,

"Mind if I cut in?" Ed let go of Rose and looked at Lea,

"Lea... you're alright!" Ed ran over to Lea and pulled her into a hug. Lea rolled her eyes,

"Will you let go, I have things to do." Ed let go of Lea and smiled at her,

"Everyone missed you."

"I have no doubt that they did. Who else keeps Roy working besides you." Ed looked at Rose,

"Lea, something is wrong with her..."

"Dante is the one who's doing this. She thinks that Hohenheim still loves her and want to be with her." Dante glared at Lea,

"You'll see that he does."

"If he does then why did he tell me how to kill you once and for all?" Lea looked at Ed,

"Ed, get Al and go." Lea ran over to Dante. Dante used alchemy to send a snake at Lea. Lea moved out of the way and then went towards the kill. Dante felt a burning in her arm and looked. She saw that there was a small knife in her arm and the wound was green. She looked at Lea,

"How could you do this to me?"

"How could I not? You were going to use the one person that I have grown to care for. The one person that was able to get past all the walls I put up and get me to see that I am cared for. For that I am willing to help him!" Lea raised one of her hands up and placed the other on Dante. After a few seconds the gate of fate appeared. Dante tried to run but Lea had a hold of her. Lea smiled,

"Where you're going you will never see the man you love again, for every year that you were alive you will suffer for that." Lea pushed Dante in to the gate. Gluttony ran at Lea and tried to force her away from the gate but Lea was able to side step and force him in to the gate. Lea sent it away before anything could happen and looked at Ed and Al. She saw all the marks on Al and ran over,

"What the hell happened?!"

"Scar saved me by turning me in to the stone." Lea looked at Ed and he nodded,

"It's true." Lea nodded after a minute,

"That's fine, but I want the two of you to do something for me." Ed nodded,

"Alright, what is it?"

"I want you to stay where you are and don't move until I tell you to." Lea moved away and stood about ten paces away. Lea smiled,

"Okay, you two ready to get your bodies back to normal?" Ed's eyes widened,

"You did it..." Lea pulled out the box that the ring was in and opened it. She took the ring and placed it on her finger and kneeled down. Lea placed her hands on the ground. There was a glow of a blue light, then Lea couldn't see anything. She heard Ed gasp and Al cry out, not in pain, but in surprise. The light faded and Lea saw that Ed was looking at Al. There, where a suit of armor once stood, was a boy with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He wore a black outfit like Ed's but with out the gloves. Al looked over and saw that Lea wasn't standing, she was laying on the ground,

"Lea." Ed looked and saw Lea; he ran over and picked her up. She was unaware of what was going on. The stone had taken more out of her then she thought. Lea blacked out before they were out of the under ground city.

* * *

It was three weeks before Lea woke up, she looked around and saw that Ed was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was asleep and leaning on his arm. Lea reached out and placed her hand on his arm,

"Wake up Ed." Ed woke with a start and looked at Lea,

"Are you okay? How long have you been awake? Does the colonel know?"

"Fine, not long, no." Ed calmed down and took a breath,

"You helped us, but you never fixed your arm."

"I know, and I want to keep it. No matter how much I hate to have it, I can live with it." Ed nodded,

"You had everyone worried."

"Is Roy alright?"

"He's fine. Al wants to thank you. He wants to know if you'll go with me when I go back home."

"He's there right now isn't he?"

"Yeah, he couldn't wait to see Winry again and now that he has a body..." Lea nodded,

"He has a crush on her." Ed rolled his eyes,

"As if I didn't know it." Lea shook her head and closed her eyes,

"You didn't, don't lie." Ed stood and leaned over towards Lea and whispered,

"I don't lie to girls that I like." Lea opened her eyes and saw how close Ed was. He moved closer to Lea, in no time their lips touched and everything around them disappeared. Lea was the one to break the kiss,

"Ed, this can't happen."

"Tell me why, why can't we have something together? Why won't you let yourself be happy? You deserve happiness just like everyone else. You go Al his body back for him, you got me my arm and led back, you were able to keep Rose safe from harm, you did everything for someone else but you have yet to do anything for you and just you," Ed turned and started to walk towards the door. He stopped walking when he reached the door, "I hope that you think about what to say. I want to hear what you want to say, not what I want the hear." Ed walked out the door. Lea sat there for a minute before getting up and going after him. She walked out the door and ran down the hall, she found him walking outside. Lea went outside and grabbed Ed's arm,

"Because I'm scared of letting people in, I don't to hurt them, and I don't know what to do." Ed turned and looked at Lea, he smiled,

"You start by letting one person in at a time, then go from there." Lea smiled and nodded,

"Alright." Lea leaned towards Ed,

"How about I start with you?" Ed smiled,

"That's fine with me."

* * *

Four years after Ed and Al got their bodies back Ed and Lea were married and had a little boy that had gold eyes and black hair. His name was Royden Elric. Everyone called him Roy for short. He's three now. Lea still works for the military but only as a military operations commander. Ed quit the military and now works is studying alchemy to find a way to help people with illnesses.

Al and Winry were also married and they had a little girl, her name was Trisha Elric. She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She's two now. Winry still makes auto-mail and Al helps her.

Roy and Riza were the last couple married, with the death of Bradley Roy became the head of the military. He now has a group of advisers that he consults. Riza doesn't work for the military anymore. Roy doesn't have any children but he says that he will have some.

Everyone was touched in a different way buy the hunt for the stone, one girl learned to open up, another got his family back and two faced the fears that they had since starting. Everyone got something out of this and everyone ended up happy in their own way.

**THE END**

* * *

**That's it. This story is done. If anyone has anything they want to know ask in the review of send me a message. I'll answer what ever I can.**


End file.
